Wolf Man
"I've already met my fate, were's yours?" - Wolf Man confronting Velocks in Endgame. Bio David Patterson A.K.A Wolf Man is a genius billionaire and former head of Wolf Point Industries in Chicago thanks to his knowledge of fame and rich. Currently he continues Tony Stark 's legacy by building suits out of his own and make the harmful suffer through his own identity after watching Chicago's crime escalate throughout his years seeing high thugs as terrorists on American soil. David continues to be Wolf Man and protecting the city as possible so the innocent can help fight. Phase I Wolf Man's Beginning Early Life David Patterson III was born on May 20, 1998 in Pilsen Illinois as well as the father of David Patterson II and his Chiron Alien Mother Layla Patterson. David eventually grew very close to his mother durning his younger years as an attempt to make his father David Patterson II grow more jealous and later form a terrorist Organization known as the NSC (National Society Corporation) in form of the Illinois government. Later on in kindergarten David was picked for becoming a non spoken person to interact with people as well as being bullied everyday to the point were David ran away in tears from school in the wake of his fears of others David's father abused him in the wake of his jealousy started to hurt David, but his mother took David away to his room as father started to screaming out that David needs a father son relationship. After everything settled Quietly his mother told David that one day he will have to stand up against bullies like him to make them realize that the world was never about them. Family Apart David Patterson in now in High school at the age of 17 realized that the same kids he went to kindergarten were back and continued to bully him again but this time David eventually punched him in the face in self-defense causing to struggle against them and to be easily overpowered with cuts, bruises, and bloody knuckles to the face. After school on a rainy day, David encounters a 18 year old girl on the concrete sidewalk crying with cuts and bruises, David eventually looked and asked the girls name, her name was Sara Lakewood, eventually Pulling his hood up on his Sweater he took the young girl home. After he took the girl home, he saw some heavily armored vehicles right across the front of his house, David took cover behind a bush saw his mother and father walk out the door. David could see the insignia symbol of a skull with wings on that label NSC to it. David heard one of the soldiers to know were he was but David stood were he was and the Parents refused to give up his position. In a NSC Soldier gave in return a pistol to David's Father and took the pistol and pointed at his mother in betrayal. Shot after Shot hearing it, David Patterson Wept he as cradled his mother in his arms. At the Funeral David eventually was all alone in the Streets of Hometown in the loss of his family David was met by another boy named Gale who told him that they will become best friends, for David in the inside was in absolute catastrophe for him as he sat in the rain never leaving his mother behind but sat to let her go as a bond was broken for eternity. But on the outside David felt of little hope for him and gale. Entering the United States Army Years Later in 2020 at the age of 21 David Patterson and Gale acquired part time jobs at restraints. David lived with Gale to for the remainder of his time being respectful as if gales parents were his own to. In 2022 After his time with gale parents David Eventually traveled to New York City to search for the best of of his life The NSC Terrorist Group Return to Chicago David's first Hunt David's Father Secret Getting Advice Phase II Uncovered Research Exiles Threat Finding the Pride Destruction of his home Exiles hostage Saving the President WolfMan's biggest Challenge Leaving the Team Fugitive of the Law Phase III The Wolf Clan and Pickle People Civil War Consequences The Debate Choices Escape at Washington DC Recruits Clash of the Wolf Clan and Pickle People The Prison The Truth Peter Shaw v. WolfMan Picking up Pieces The Renegade Answers Attack on Chicago Velock's Invasion Ascent to Space Meeting the White Knights Battle on Planet Pride A Way Out Stranded in Space Back to Earth Wolf Clan and Pickle People Assembled Soraka Pride Prepare for War Endgame Aftermath Phase IV The Journey According to Richard Adams's Lapine language, culture and mythology, the world was created long ago by the god Frith, who represents the Sun. When the rabbits begin multiplying out of control Frith creates the elil (predators), the thousand enemies of the rabbits, in order to hunt them down and control their numbers. However, he bestows great talents upon the rabbits, led by El-ahrairah (the Prince Rabbit), in order to ensure their survival. The rabbits are given legs to run faster, ears to hear better, and a tail to confuse those who chase them. The life of a rabbit is one of constant fear and danger, always left to worry about their enemies. However, Frith reassures the rabbits that as long as they rely on their speed and wits, they will never be destroyed. In the present, in the Sandleford Warren in New Hampshire, England, Wolfman wakes from his vision, roused by his brother Hazel. He sees horrible manmade machines of destruction in his mind’s eye, coming to tear their home of Sandleford apart. Hazel, worried since previous visions have come to pass, decides to warn their leader, the Threarah. Both the vagueness and the forcefulness of their charge leaves Threarah to dismiss them entirely, causing Hazel and Fiver to ask members of the warren to join them in leaving at nightfall. The brothers find some receptive to their calls to leave, but they are overrun by soldiers who consider them mutinous. Bigwig, the largest rabbit of the warren, comes to their defense and helps them and the others escape. Their first part of the journey finds the rabbits in the forest, a place full of dark, unseen and foreboding threats. But it is not the threat of the forest which strikes: it is from those back at home, a scouting party hunting them down. They flee, managing to break from those giving chase by riding a garbage can lid across the creek to safety. Exhausted from the chase and soaked to the bone from the gathering storm, Hazel and the others huddle at an abandoned and decrepit church, taking shelter under a fallen pillar. Their peace only lasts for so long, as a flock of crows attack them. Dandelion tries to lure the birds away in order for the others to escape but is cornered. Bigwig comes to his rescue, killing one of the crows and scaring those remaining to the wind. Bigwig vents his frustration against Hazel and Fiver, questioning Hazel’s leadership as they wander aimlessly. The next morning, a strange rabbit by the name of Cowslip visits them, offering them a new home. They follow, finding the warren full of plump, well-fed rabbits. The warren accepts them keenly, though morale and their numbers are strangely low. Hazel and Fiver are questionable of the new place, though Strawberry, an very friendly doe, shows the warren off to them. In the morning, the rabbits descend upon a bountiful garden full of tasty treats, but Fiver grows nervous at a garden purposely left for rabbits. Back inside, he suffers a vision where the roots of the warren tree are made of bone and fears death plagues this place. He urges the others to leave, but Bigwig loses his temper, saying that Fiver is ruining their new home. As Bigwig leaves, he is caught in a snare. Hazel and the others go to get help but are told of the ways of the warren: those snared are an offering to their farmer for allowing them to exist there. With the help of Strawberry, the rabbits attempt to free Bigwig as he struggles against the tightness of the snare. Fiver bites through the wiring, managing to free him. The rabbits leave behind the warren, Strawberry joining their band. They travel for days, crossing the countryside looking for the perfect place to call home. Finally, they arrive and climb to the top of Watership Down. As they settle in that evening, Captain Holly from the Sandleford warren arrives, wounded and nearly defeated. He tells them that Fiver’s vision had come true, and Sandleford had been devastated by machines. He warns them of his fear that nowhere is safe.The audience is then presented with of Efrafa, a dark and cruel warren nearby. One of the soldiers of General Woundwort, a massive, scarred, and foreboding The Raid Captain Holly recounts his travels to find the rabbits of Watership Down to Hazel: Fiver’s vision had become truth, and Holly barely survives the onslaught of digger claws. He travels across the country, following their scent the best he can, before coming across a similarly injured rabbit coming the opposite way. Holly is warned of continuing on, of an imposing threat that will find him. As Watership Down is burrowed into, Bigwig voices his frustration at the slow progress and lack of does. With Strawberry as the only doe and a fight already having broken out over winning her affection, Bigwig’s mind is on preserving and growing the warren stronger. He suggests they go to the nearby farm and recruiting some of the does there, but Hazel disagrees, shaken by Holly’s story of the humans’ cruelty. A gull suddenly crashes in front of the group, its wing injured. The others are leery of this new threat, but Hazel sees opportunity in befriending a creature with the advantage of flight and higher visibility. They feed him worms and beetles, learning his name is Kehaar. Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig head for the farm. A quite large rottweiler sleeps by the farmhouse, and humans can be heard arguing inside. Bigwig keeps watch as Hazel and Fiver approach the hatch cage in the barn. Inside is Clover along with several other does. They attempt to chew through the leather straps, but are interrupted with the farm’s cat striking Bigwig. The three are forced to retreat More frustrated than ever, Bigwig questions Hazel’s leadership for the second time. Hazel confides in Fiver of his doubt and fear of the humans. Fiver turns to his visions to put his brother’s mind at ease, but only finds pain and death in them. Back home, Strawberry clears out the ground underneath the Watership Down thicket and provides a proper warren to the rabbits, including a large burrow nicknamed "The Honeycomb". Meanwhile, Holly feels survivor’s guilt, wishing he believed in Fiver earlier. Kehaar flies from the warren and abandons the rabbits, overlooking the countryside and taking note of a large warren in an industrial section. His wounded wing acts up, and he is forced to return to Watership Down. He informs the rabbits of the nearby warren and of their does. That night, Holly, Blackberry, and Bluebell head for the other warren. Nearly there, they are stopped by Captain Orchis and his soldiers. They are escorted to the warren, named Efrafa, where they learn of its distressing and tormented rule. They are brought before General Woundwort, where their request for more does is denied and they are told they will never leave. Each is branded with a wound on their hind leg and a section of the warren to be enslaved in. They make a break for it, hunted by the larger and deadlier rabbits. When all hope seems lost, they use the distraction of an oncoming train to escape, the train killing Captain Vervain, Orchis’ brother, in the process. Hazel goes alone back to the farm in the dead of night, but the hatch cage has been moved inside. He sneaks through the farmhouse, avoiding the cat and the humans. He works with Clover and the does to free them from the cage, but the cat attacks them. Bigwig and Fiver come to the rescue, but they are chased throughout the home while the farmer and his wife are alerted. The rabbits escape out the bedroom window, Clover slipping and nearly being taken by the Rottweiler. Nearly free of the farm, the farmer approaches from the road, brandishing his shotgun. In saving one of the other rabbits, Hazel is shot, collapsing into a storm drain. The others search for him, but they find no sign. In and out of consciousness, Hazel is visited by the Black Rabbit, a spirit guide akin to the grim reaper. He is told it is not his time yet as he falls into blackness. The Escape Wolfman searches his visions for his brother setiment, but only finds the danger of humans in them, a strange cacophony of threatening images. But the image provides a drain tunnel at the end, and he informs the others. They all bicker, and Clover uses this to sneak off in search of Hazel. The country has become bathed in dense fog, making the search nearly impossible. However, Clover hears Hazel’s weak call and finds him in the drainage ditch. Bigwig is heard nearby, and she goes to seek his help, but is captured by Efrafa soldiers. Bigwig, in turn, finds Hazel, and helps him back to Watership Down. Kehaar helps pluck the buckshot pellets from Hazel’s hind leg as a plan is hatched to infiltrate the enemy and save their friend and anyone else needing help. Bigwig is chosen as the ruse, in order to use his size to become a soldier, with Kehaar providing air support to cover for the escape. But before the plan can be fully finalized, a fox attacks the warren, and Bigwig leads it away. An Efrafa scouting party is caught in the middle, with several of its members killed by the fox as Bigwig makes his way toward the enemy. Clover is inducted into the ranks of the does, most of whom have grown defeated or disillusioned. Upon seeing her, General Woundwort takes an interest in Clover and has her taken to his quarters, where he offers her the role of "queen". There is an interesting hint to Woundwort’s past in the scene, where he says in passing he was once a hatch rabbit, just like Clover. Bigwig arrives at Efrafa, and is quickly allowed into their ranks due to the losses from the fox. Bigwig finds Clover and tells her of the escape plan. Hazel and the others wait at the edge of the warren for their friends, but Hazel finds his wound holding him back. Bigwig leads the does from the warren, but they are caught while waiting for Kehaar, who never shows. Setiment and the others grow defeated their friends never arrived, turning back to head home. Hyzenthlay, the leader of the does, is blamed for the treacherous escape plan and is sentenced to execution. Clover tries to reason with Woundwort, offering to join him as queen if he spares Hyzenthlay’s life. Woundwort finds this amusing, as he says she has no power to bargain with, declining the offer. At the execution, Bigwig is ordered to provide the role of executioner to prove his loyalty. He declines, fighting the soldiers and helping Clover, Hyzenthlay and the other does to flee Efrafa. They reunite with Hazel’s group as a storm brews, but before they can head back to Watership Down, they are surrounded by Woundwort’s soldiers. Woundwort marches forward, looking to challenge Bigwig to a battle to the death. Bigwig readies himself to fight his much larger enemy as the episode Extinction The Siege Chicago at Peace The opening of “The Siege” begins with a sequence in the style of an old film reel. In it, we notice a very young rabbit following his peers to a nearby garden. He is on lookout while the others eat joyfully when he notices a fox slowly creeping upon them. He is frozen with fear, though, and is unable to warn the others before watching them be killed. He runs back to the warren, but the fox follows him and devastates the rabbits in it. The young rabbit manages to escape before being slashed across his face, revealing the young rabbit to be a young General Woundwort. In the present, Woundwort now faces Bigwig and the rabbits escaping from Efrafa. As he is about to strike Bigwig down, a flash from the sky strikes him. Kehaar comes to the rescue in visually striking fashion, crashing into any who oppose the Watership Down rabbits. In the confusion, Hazel and the group make a run for it and manage to hide in a nearby human village. The next morning, the rabbits thank Kehaar for his bravery, who counts the debt paid from his recovery and flies off to seek his own life. They return to Watership Down in rousing fashion, having all returned to their warren with their lives and with the enemy far from them. However, the victory is short-lived after coming across an Efrafa scouting party in the vicinity. Hazel meets with Woundwort to strike a deal, but Woundwort shrugs him off, thinking he is dealing with a lame rabbit rather than with Bigwig, whom he believes to be Chief Rabbit. Chicago prepares for the siege of the nsc , in which it intends to starve them into submission by means of a siege. But he grows impatient as his soldiers begin to question his motives, the smell of mutiny in the air. The warren is stormed, both sides clashing as tunnels are collapsed and many are wounded. Inside, the warren traps prove fruitful against the Efrafans, but the fight outside the warren proves to be more distressing, with Captain Holly being surrounded and killed by the Efrafans. The remaining tunnels are collapsed and the rabbits retreat to the Honeycomb, the middle of the warren. With hope feeling distant as the enemy digs trenches from above, Hazel and Bigwig get the warren to hide behind the burrows, meaning to pull off a final stand in order to buy the others more time. Fiver then suffers a vision, howling in anguish as his scattered visions from past episodes snap into place He tells Hazel of the vision, and the two make for the farm while Bigwig stands his ground against Woundwort. Hazel and Fiver make it to the farm, where they mean to break the Rottweiler free and lead him back. Fiver bites through the rope, but before both can run back, the farm cat catches him, leaving Hazel to lead the dog back to the warren and abandon Fiver to his fate. Meanwhile, Woundwort and Bigwig have a fierce fight that ends in stalemate, with both wounded. Woundwort goes back to the surface to demand his soldiers storm the tunnels and flush out the remaining rabbits. Due to his wounds from the farm, the journey back proves difficult for Hazel. The dog nearly catches him, but he manages to return to Watership Down. The mere sight of the dog causes most of the Efrafans to run from the hills in a panic, though Captain Orchis is mauled to death after he fails to run away from being paralyzed by fear. Woundwort, however, regards the beast with curiosity before proclaiming that he fears nothing. Both rabbit and Rottweiler lunge for each other, though their shadows fade, leaving their fates unknown. Some time later, the farmer’s daughter returns Fiver to the wild, allowing him to come home and reunite with his friends. Years pass and the warren is shown to be prospering, with families made among the rabbits. Kehaar is also shown to have returned, unable to deny the endless bout of worms. One evening, near a creek, an elderly Hazel enjoys some silence by a nearby creek, exhausted from the events of bringing peace to Chicago. Some time later, the farmer’s daughter returns Fiver to the wild, allowing him to come home and reunite with his friends. Years pass and the warren is shown to be prospering, with families made among the rabbits. Kehaar is also shown to have returned, unable to deny the endless bout of worms. One evening, near a creek, an elderly Hazel enjoys some silence by a nearby creek, exhausted from the events of bringing peace to Watership Down. An aged Fiver comes and says goodbye to his brother, sensing Hazel's upcoming death. Hazel is then visited by the Black Rabbit, who invites him to join her own Owsla, assuring him of Watership Down's perpetual safety and its future. Reassured, Hazel accepts and dies peacefully, his reflection in the creek fading away along with the spirit. Nearby, Bluebell tells members of the warren Hazel’s story (the opening lines forming the opening paragraph of the original novel). Fiver is then shown looking up at the sky, where a rabbit-shaped cloud Phase V Legacy In the distant technological future, civilization has reached its ultimate Net-based form. An "infection" in the past caused the automated systems to spiral out of control, resulting in a multi-leveled city structure that replicates itself infinitely in all directions. Now humanity has lost access to the city's controls and is hunted down to be purged by the defense system known as the Safeguard. In a tiny corner of the city, a little enclave known as the Electro-Fishers is facing eventual extinction, trapped between the threat of the Safeguard and dwindling food supplies. A Chiron Alien girl named Soraka Pride goes on a journey to find food for her village with a group of friends, only to inadvertently cause doom when an observation tower senses her and summons a Mysterious pack to eliminate the threat. With her companions dead and all escape routes blocked, the sudden arrival of Wolf Man in his permanent Chiron form on his quest to find a human who possesses the Net Terminal Gene, saves her along with Tae, her close friend. Killy is brought back to the village, where he meets the two elders of the village, who express interest in him after they hear that he has been from '6000 levels below'. Killy even helps to assist with the village's food problem by passing them a large amount of rations. Abruptly, he leaves for the nearby area named by the villages as the Rotting Shrine, and followed by Zuru and Tae, he finds the spoilt machine-corpse of Cibo, a former scientist from before the disaster. Cibo reveals that it is her that built a shield generator that protects the village from the safeguard, and tells the villagers that it is possible to produce more of the rations by going to a nearby 'automated factory'. Heeding her words, a group of villagers including Tae and Zuru travel to the automated factory in search of more rations. Arriving there, Cibo assists in logging into the system and produces a large amount of rations, much to the delight of the villagers. However, right after she produces a machine for Killy, the system rejects her log-in and builds multiple Exterminators to eliminate the villagers. Cibo, who remakes herself using the system in a cyborg form, leads the villagers, with Tae now having broken her arm, to a railway car and escapes back to the village. During the ride, Killy is knocked unconscious trying to save the villagers. Arriving at the village, the villagers celebrate at the sudden amount of food. While holding the celebration, Cibo secretly wakes Killy up with only Zuru as a witness and leads him down towards the shield generator with the machine. While heading down, Tae takes her gun to the observatory platform and shoots the shield generator, whereupon it is revealed that the real Tae was killed and replaced by a cyborg representative for the Safeguard back at the factory. Sanakan, as she now calls herself, proceeds to kill multiple villagers, deeming them illegal residents. Killy, realising what has occurred, runs back up to the village on his own. Cibo travels further down at a faster pace, where she sets the machine right next to the destroyed Shield Generator and connects herself to it. Back at the top, Sanakan is killing residents, but the village elders frantically lead the rest of the villagers to the top of the village where they resist her using their remaining weapons. Killy himself enters combat with Sanakan, who after knocking him down, notes that he is a body 'stolen from the Safeguard'. Killy is saved at the last minute by Zuru, who throws his gun to him; which he shoots and destroys Sanakan, but not before Sanakan destroys Cibo. Cibo, in an alternate dimension, pleads with the Authority, which controls the Safeguard, to let the villagers go. Unable to do so, they allow her to edit their base of levels of the City, which disconnects the level below the village from Safeguard control. Cibo, now functioning through her only remaining arm, leads the remaining villagers to a trans-level railway car, but right after the villagers get in, an observatory tower spots them. Killy throws the device which has been keeping him safe from the Safeguard to Zuru, upon which he says that he still wants to find the NetControl Gene, which enables human control of the Safeguard. The villagers are then able to escape. At the end, Zuru's granddaughter narrates that the village still lives in the level below to this day, still waiting for Killy to find the Gene. She then says that Zuru still talks about Killy, to the point that he sounds like the last hope for humanity. David Patterson.jpg|David Patterson Phase I